Home
by gabiabi
Summary: Reyes and Dogget drag Scully away on a case - unknown to her, they have quite a few surprises up their sleeves.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Title: Home  
Author: Gabiabi  
Timeline - set during season 9, AU after Trust No1  
  
Authors notes: I wrote this at like half two in the morning so it might be crap, there is more to come if anybody wants it so please let me know.  
  
Agents Dana Scully and Monica Reyes sat beside each other on the flight out to their newest case that they were to investigate. The file sat out on Scully's tray table as she went through it page by page to familiarise herself with the details before they landed. As she turned the last page over and finished reading the notes written by Monica, her brow furrowed in confusion. She closed the file over, tucking all of the sheets back inside it neatly and then turned to speak to Monica.  
  
"Monica...why are we flying all the way out here?"  
  
"It's a case Dana...an X-file."  
  
"From what little details I gathered from your notes Monica...and believe me, I'm hoping that either I've missed something big or you've mislaid a whole section of the file...this case involves a missing cat."  
  
"Not just one Dana...no less than five cats have mysteriously vanished from inside their locked houses whilst their owners were either out or asleep. It's an X-file."  
  
"Monica...this wouldn't even warrant investigation by the local PD - why on earth do you think it worthy of not one, not even two but three federal agents?"  
  
Scully looked across the aisle and to the row in front of them where she could just see the profile of Agent John Doggett. He looked as bored as she with the case his paperwork long since been abandoned in favour of sleep. Monica followed her gaze and her eyes softened as she watched him turn in his sleep and burrow into the provided pillow in an effort to get more comfortable. Scully let out an exasperated sigh as she realised that Monica was now too occupied with watching her partner to pay her any attention when she tried to resume their conversation. She gently eased Monica back into an upright position since she had been leaning across her lap in an effort to see Doggett better. Monica shook herself out of her trance and turned to face Scully once more.  
  
"I just don't see what is so important about the case that made you book us on the next flight out without giving us any time to study the case for ourselves."  
  
"It's important Dana...I promise you that."  
  
"Monica...what's going you please just trust me when I say that we need to be out here - we need to be on this airplane now."  
  
"I trust you Monica...you know that but I'm just curious to know what is so important about a few missing house pets."  
  
"You'll find out Dana...soon."  
  
"Okay Monica, if you say so. I'm warning you now though - if these cats turn up and decide to attack me - you are going to be sorry, very sorry."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh...just an old case. We..."  
  
Scully was interrupted in her story of the killer cats by the flight attendant informing them that they were going to be landing shortly and, by the time they had both checked that their seatbelts were fastened, Monica had forgotten all about it. Scully sighed as she waited for the plane to land, wondering what on earth Monica was hiding from her. Her gaze wandered back over to Doggett who had now woken up and was desperately trying to look as if he was wide-awake and a thought sprung to mind. Looking at Monica again, whose gaze was firmly fixed on the little she could see of Doggett from her position, she wondered whether all the secrecy was little more than Monica wanting to spend more time with Doggett. She started to get annoyed as she thought how the case could just be an excuse and that she had been invited along to allay any suspicions both of their superiors and of Doggett himself. She had known for some time that Monica had more than partnerly feelings for Doggett but she also knew that he was completely clueless as to their existence. Knowing first hand the feelings that arose from being in that position, she felt her annoyance slip away and be replaced with sympathy for her friend. Sighing, she said nothing about her thoughts to Monica, knowing that she would find out the actual reason, if indeed it was not as she thought at the moment, all in due time as Monica had told her before. The flight landed without further conversation between the two agents and, since they met up with Doggett as soon as they were told that they could leave the plane. Scully was reluctant to bring it up in case it was to do with him. She resigned herself to waiting until they were alone once more before discussing it again and followed the two of them to the rental car. 


	2. Chapter2

  
  
All three agents got into the rental car with Monica driving, Doggett in the passenger seat and Scully in the back. Scully looked out of the window as they drove, knowing that to start a conversation about why they were here would be futile. She vaguely listened to the conversation between Doggett and Monica but found herself more interested in the case file that lay open on Doggett's lap. She could only see half of the sheet of paper and it was turned sideways on so she couldn't make out any of the words but she could still tell that it was not the same case as she had been going over earlier. She questioned him about it but he just mumbled something about it being an old case and not important as he hurriedly closed the file, hiding any of it from view. Suspicious and wary, she started to ask him about it again but at that moment Monica spotted the motel and pulled into the car park. The file was forgotten as Doggett went to get all three room keys and Monica and Scully retrieved their own bags from the trunk of the car. Doggett returned with their keys and handed them over, telling them that he and Monica had adjoining rooms and Scully's was three doors down from them. They nodded at that and started to make their way towards the rooms but came to a halt when they realised that he was not following.  
  
"What's up John...aren't you coming to the rooms with us? Dana left your bag in the trunk if that's what you wondering about."  
  
"No it's not that Monica. I'm going to go talk to the local PD ...see what they can tell us. You two get settled in and I'll call you when I have anything. Can I have the car keys?"  
  
"Sure John, here you go."  
  
Scully missed the looks that were passed between Doggett and Monica as she handed him the car keys; her face questioning his answer to where he was going and his telling her not to ask anymore in front of Scully. Monica nodded in acknowledgment and Doggett got back into the car. He drove off and Scully smiled as she heard Monica sigh wistfully at the retreating vehicle. She turned to face her with the knowing smile still etched across her face and Monica blushed, refusing to meet her gaze. The two of them made their way to Monica's room first, walking in silence until Scully decided to take the plunge.  
  
"Monica...are we here because of John?"  
  
"What do you mean Dana?"  
  
"Well...I was wondering why on earth you would drag all three of us out here on this flimsy case and I thought that maybe you just wanted to, you know...spend more time with him."  
  
"No, Dana...that's not why we're here at all."  
  
"Are you sure? ...It seems like that's what this is all about, what with all the gazing and sighing you're doing."  
  
"Dana...there's nothing going on between us, although..."  
  
"Although what, Mon? ...You're blushing - now you HAVE to tell me. Did something happen between you two?"  
  
"Not exactly..."  
  
"Spill Monica...I want details!"  
  
"It's nothing big...well it IS but...I don't know if it meant anything."  
  
"What Mon? ...What happened?"  
  
"It was late and we were tired...not in our right minds and..."  
  
"Monica..."  
  
"Okay okay...we kissed, that's all."  
  
"You kissed?! Oh my God Monica...when? Why didn't you tell me? Where?"  
  
"It wasn't on purpose...in fact it was a complete accident. He was over at my place about two nights ago going over some paperwork and he was just leaving. We were hugging goodbye and he turned to kiss my cheek just as I turned to kiss his...only our mouths met instead."  
  
"What happened then...was it a proper kiss or did you just kinda bump lips?"  
  
"It was both I guess...I mean we did just bump lips but then we stayed 'bumped' for way too long. It was really great...I mean..."  
  
"So what did you do? Did you talk about it?"  
  
"Ummm...no. We didn't...but then we didn't get all embarrassed about it either, we both just acted as if it was normal."  
  
"So he just left?"  
  
"Not exactly...he'd forgotten his cell phone and he came back to get it five minutes later. So it sort of happened again the second time we said goodbye as well...only it lasted even longer."  
  
"This is so huge Monica...are you going to talk to him?"  
  
"I'm not sure...I mean I could just wait and see where it goes...I'll need to think about it some more."  
  
"Wait...does 'think' translate as 'daydream about the kiss'?"  
  
"No! ...Well not completely."  
  
"Sure Monica, I believe you!"  
  
Monica blushed at Scully's sarcastic tone and then her eyes glazed over as she started to think about the feel of his lips under hers. Scully rolled her eyes as she realised that her friend was totally in a world of her own now and she unlocked the door to Monica's room for her. She gently pushed Monica towards the open doorway and Monica shook herself from her daydream, looked down to where she could see Scully's room, and smiled at her friend as she ushered her inside. Monica smiled a strange and almost excited smile as she closed her door over and, shaking her head in confusion and amusement, Scully headed to her own room. She hadn't gone more than three steps before she realised that something wasn't right with her room. She turned back round and knocked on Monica's door, which opened surprisingly quickly as if Monica had been waiting for her knock.  
  
"Monica...there's someone in my room. The light's on and the door's open."  
  
"Don't panic Dana...just go in and see who it is."  
  
"I can't do that Mon ...What if it's someone who shouldn't be there? What if..."  
  
"Dana you have a gun don't you...anyway, you should just go in."  
  
"Come with me then."  
  
"Of course...I wouldn't miss this for the world."  
  
"Miss what...Monica, what's going on?"  
  
"Just go in Dana...you'll see when you go in."  
  
Scully was confused at Monica's urging but she walked up to the door and pushed gently on it so that it swung open. With one hand on her already unsnapped holster, she entered the room, Monica following close behind. Her mouth dropped open in surprise and her fingers released their grip on her bag causing it to fall to the floor when she saw who was standing at the other side of the room. She let out a shaky breath and took a faltering step towards him, not quite believing that he was really there.  
  
"Mulder..."  
  
As soon as the word left her lips, both of them rushed to meet the other and within a split-second they were holding each other in a tight embrace. Both pairs of arms encircled the other and Scully's head fit snugly underneath Mulder's chin as if they had been made for no other to hold.  
  
Monica watched as the two of them cuddled, a smile on her face knowing that she helped to make this happen. She remained where she was even when Scully lifted her head so that she could receive and return a chaste kiss on her lips. When the kiss began to deepen, tongues passionately diving between the two mouths and their hands started to roam underneath clothing however, she turned away from the couple. Opening the door, she slipped away quietly, her exit going unnoticed by either of the two reunited lovers who had eyes, ears, lips and hands only for each other.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Okay, so none of my stories have ever had Monica or Doggett in them before so I'm kinda winging it here with their characters. Hopefully they're not too bad.  
  
One thing though - why do I write Scully as Scully, Doggett as Doggett but Reyes as Monica? - I tried switching the names round so that they were all first names or all surnames so it just didn't fit. Not that it really matters - it's just strange.  
  



	3. Chapter3

  
  
Mulder and Scully had spent the last three hours rediscovering every millimetre of the other's body and now lay on the bed spooned together, exhausted and satiated. Both knew that they wouldn't have much time together and so every second was precious, meaning that neither wanted to go to sleep no matter how tired they felt. Mulder stroked her bare arm, lightly dancing his fingers across her skin in nonsensical patterns. After a while Scully caught his hand in hers to cease its tickling motion and pulled the bed covers up over their shoulders. Mulder wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and pulled her even more tightly to him. Snuggling back into him, Scully sighed in contentment and he pressed a gentle kiss to the base of her neck.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too Mulder...so much so that I couldn't sleep most nights because you weren't there beside me."  
  
"Me too...I could only sleep when I was able to convince myself that I was going to dream of you and even then...it's just not the same. Nothing can compare to the feeling of having you in my arms, of lying beside you in bed knowing that you would be there when I first open my eyes in the morning."  
  
"I know...I dream of you and then when I wake up to find you not there - it's like losing you all over again."  
  
"You haven't lost me Scully...you never have and you never will. I'm yours forever and always."  
  
"And I'm yours."  
  
Scully turned around in Mulder's arms so that she was facing him and leaned in to kiss him. He returned the kiss in full and, when his hand pressed her nearer to him and she sighed, he took the opportunity of her opened mouth to deepen the kiss. Scully gladly accepted it and her tongue joined with Mulder's in its exploration. She pushed Mulder over so that he was lying on his back and, after one last heated kiss, she broke away and laid her head on his chest over his heart. After a few moments of listening to his heartbeat and assuring herself that this was definitely not a dream she raised herself back up off him and looked down on him. She traced her fingers across his chest and up to his chin until they reached his mouth before bending down intending to recapture it with her own. Just as they were about to meet though, a thought crossed her mind and she paused a millimetre away. Her breath caressed his lips as she spoke and it took a few moments before Mulder realised she actually wanted to say something and was not just saying his name. He turned them both on to their sides facing each other again so that they could talk further.  
  
"What is it Scully?"  
  
"Mulder, don't get me wrong here - I'm definitely not complaining but...why are you here? Why now?"  
  
"Monica contacted me with the help of the Gunmen. She...she was worried about you after that super soldier stopped us from meeting when I was supposed to be coming home on the train. She said that you were more upset than she'd ever seen you and she knew she had to at least try to find a way for us to be together."  
  
"She did this for me?"  
  
"She did it for us but yeah...mostly for you Scully. She's a good friend."  
  
"I know she is...I never realised how good though."  
  
"You're not annoyed at her for going behind your back to contact me and then tricking you to get you out here?"  
  
"How can I be annoyed when it means I get to see you and hold you and touch you? I don't care how many lies she told me - this is worth it, more than worth it."  
  
"She only lied because there was a possibility that I wouldn't be able to get here...that we wouldn't be able to meet."  
  
"I'm glad she didn't tell me then...if she had and you hadn't been here - I just don't think I could have taken it. Not again."  
  
A solitary tear slipped from Scully's eye as she remembered the disappointment and anguish that the event had caused her; thinking that she would see him again soon and then being so close but so far from him. Mulder pulled her closer and whispered soothing words in her ear as she tried to maintain her composure. His comforting and sweet gesture undid her though and soon she found herself crying hard on his shoulder. He rocked her gently as she cried and even when the tears faded away he kept his hold on her tight, not wanting to let her go ever again. Scully relished the feeling of security he provided her with and just relaxed in his arms, content to just remain silent for a long moment. Soon though she lifted her head from where she had buried it in the crook of his neck and looked back up at him with an inquisitive smile on her face.  
  
"Just out of curiosity Mulder...what was Monica going to tell me if you hadn't managed to get here. I mean I assume that thing with the cats was just a cover story."  
  
"Yes, it was. She needed something to get you out here and not raise too much suspicion at the FBI. Skinner approved the case - he's in on this too. ...I can't believe that you fell for it though."  
  
"In my defence, she didn't show me the file until we were already half way here on the plane. Once I did read it though, I knew something was up. Anyway, what would she have told me if you hadn't been here?"  
  
"Well there's something else...I don't know what it is but she said she might have something to show both of us. She and John have been working on a case but that's all she told me - I couldn't get any details out of her."  
  
"That must be the case that John had out in the car...I didn't see any of it though."  
  
"Well while they're out there doing their job...what do you say we go and have a bath? ...The tub's big enough for two..."  
  
"That would be wonderful."  
  



	4. Chapter4

  
  
Mulder and Scully spent so long in the bath that, when they finally emerged from the water, their fingers and toes were all wrinkled and the water was only tepid. Neither of them noticed either of these things though as they were both completely caught up in the other, ecstatic to be with them again. Laughing and smiling, they stumbled out of the bathroom, still wrapped in each other's arms but a loud, deliberate cough stopped them in their tracks. They quickly stopped kissing and Scully turned round rapidly in Mulder's arms to see who it was that was in their room.  
  
"Mom...Hi."  
  
"Hi Dana...Fox. Nice to see you."  
  
"Uh...you too Mrs Scully. Excuse me."  
  
Although Mulder had covered up Dana in one of the fluffy robes supplied by the motel he had not done the same for himself and instead was only covered by a rather small towel around his waist. The pair quickly disengaged and Mulder retreated to the bathroom to put on some clothes, leaving Scully alone with her mother. The pair stood in semi-uncomfortable silence as Scully tried desperately to stop her cheeks from glowing quite so red and Maggie tried not to laugh at her daughter's discomfort. Finally Scully was able to recover enough to realise that, although Mulder had gone to cover up, he didn't actually have anything in the bathroom to put on and so she picked up his bag from beside the bed and went to give it to him. When she returned to the room her cheeks had stopped flaming and she was now able to speak almost normally.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So..."  
  
"What are you doing here mom? I thought you were looking after William...where is he, is he okay? Has something happened?"  
  
"Dana calm down. Nothing's wrong and William's fine. See for yourself."  
  
Suddenly panicky as to the reason for her mother's visit, Scully breathed a huge sigh of relief as she looked across the room to where William slept in his car seat. Just as she was crossing over to see him she heard a strangled gasp from behind her. Turning, she saw Mulder standing in the bathroom doorway, dressed now in jeans and a T-shirt, staring across the room where her gaze had been fixed moments earlier. Seeing that Mulder was frozen to the spot in shock she swivelled round and walked towards him instead of William. She reached out to take his hand and pulled him gently across the room, coming to a halt in front of the sleeping child. Mulder opened his mouth as if to speak but on sound came out and he turned to look at Scully with a look of wonder in his eyes. Just then, William began to stir and Mulder's attention was fully fixated on his son again, watching in awe as his gorgeous blue eyes flickered open and then his tiny fists began to flail wildly in an effort to get out of the restricting hold of the seatbelt. Not really wanting to disturb the three of them but knowing that she shouldn't really stay, Maggie gently touched Scully's shoulder to get her attention.  
  
"Dana...I'm going to go back to Monica's room okay."  
  
"Mom you haven't even told us why you're here."  
  
"I know...but now's not the time. You three need some time together. I'll see you later and we'll talk, okay?"  
  
"Okay mom...thanks."  
  
With that Maggie slipped quietly out of the room and Dana turned back to Mulder again whose attention had never wavered from William. She leant in to unbuckle the catch of his seatbelt and gently lifted him out of the seat. Turning to Mulder she held him out for him to hold and, with watery eyes, father held son for the first time in months. Scully almost turned away to hide her tears but, realising she had nothing to hide from Mulder, she just kept facing the pair and took in the precious picture the two of them made. After a long moment of silence, Mulder and Scully made their way to sit down on the bed, holding William between them. William, who had been quite content in his father's arms up until now, started to whine and squirm, obviously unhappy about something. Mulder looked to Scully with a panicked look in his eyes, unsure as to what had caused the sudden change in his son's mood and how to remedy it.  
  
"What is it Scully...what did I do wrong and how do I fix it."  
  
"Mulder it's okay. He'll just be hungry - it's time for his bottle."  
  
"Oh...are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Mulder. He always gets grumpy if he doesn't get his bottle on time. ...Here."  
  
Scully had been rummaging around in the baby bag that Maggie had left on the floor beside the baby seat and had found his bottle. She held it out to Mulder for him to take and sat back down beside him. Mulder looked at the bottle in his hand as if it were a foreign object and glanced back at Scully uncertainly. After a reassuring nod from her, he lifted the teat to William's mouth and grinned as he immediately quietened and started sucking hungrily. Mulder pulled Scully closer to him as she reached out to hold William as well, the three of them sitting in perfect silence until all the milk was gone.  
  
"Scully...as much as this is perfect - we should really go see what Monica and John have been up to. I mean if there was no other reason for them getting us here then I would gladly just stay here for the rest of our days and not bother going to see them but there IS something else so..."  
  
"Let's go find out what all this is about then."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The three of them walked out of the room together, Mulder carrying William in one arm and holding Scully to him with the other. Scully snuggled in close and, although watching both where she was going and William, her mind was working overtime to try and work out what they were going to be told when they got to the other motel room.

Authour's note :- I know this has been up before and it still isn't finished but it's been bugging me so I thought if I put all my stories back up it will encourage me to get my brain working to complete them. Hopefully it will work and they'll be updated soon....


End file.
